


i went astray to make it okay and he made it easy

by livexfreely



Series: Hockey Player DILF Harry ♡ Ex Popstar Mommy Louis [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hockey, American Louis Tomlinson, Angst, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Canadian Harry Styles, Dilf Harry Styles, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Fluff, Hockey Player Harry Styles, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, M/M, Minor Violence, Mommy Louis, Mpreg, Older Harry Styles, Parents Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Top Harry Styles, Younger Louis Tomlinson, kind of... they argue that’s it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28937058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livexfreely/pseuds/livexfreely
Summary: Harry makes sure to put on his blue truckers hat that has 'if you ain't a fisherman, you ain't shit' printed on it to hold back his hair out of his eyes. He remembers when he came home after buying it and Louis went on for days about much he looked like such a Dad. He made sure to fuck him hard that night and show him that he's a fucking DILF not just a Dad.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Hockey Player DILF Harry ♡ Ex Popstar Mommy Louis [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110617
Comments: 24
Kudos: 182





	i went astray to make it okay and he made it easy

**Author's Note:**

> hellooo!!! first off, im sooo happy with the feedback from part one!! im glad people like this concept and these characters because i love writing them!!!!! :) please read part one if you haven't yet. <3
> 
> one huge thank you to jessie again for having to see the first draft of this mess and fixing it! ilysm and you are my baby <3 
> 
> and miss hayley... you are my inspiration to write and i couldn't thank you enough for your help with beta-ing this as well. THANK YOU BOTH. 
> 
> (also thanks to lex for listening to my breakdowns over this fic and helping me with the 'hockey talk' bc i would be a lost soul without her.)
> 
> ANYWAYS please enjoy and read notes at the end !!!
> 
> title is from the song 'Easy' by Troye Sivan.

♡

January in Vancouver makes Louis remember why he despises the winter. The cold weather is such a contrast from where he's originally from. Even though he grew up in Northern Oregon he would still rather be in the rain than the snow, that's for sure.

When Harry asked him to move to British Columbia it wasn't hard to say yes. He was just two months pregnant with Penelope when Harry asked, and he was already madly in love with the older man. Louis never felt settled in any one place, a by-product of being with the band, always on the road. But there was no doubt that Louis wanted to feel completed with Harry, wanted a life with him, a _family._ With Harry growing up in Vancouver, they decided to get Louis to move in with him because Harry had already bought a house: a large four bedroom, two-bath, modern home right outside the city. it was more practical for the growing family in the long run, as well as with Harry’s career.

After the move, Louis decided to take a break from the band to raise his daughter, which was no easy decision. Being only nineteen and not really knowing what was to come, he made the decision to have the baby. He and Harry weren’t _completely_ shocked when they found out Louis was pregnant. There were a few times they didn’t use protection, so it was _only_ to be expected _._

For a while, Louis felt like he was giving up his dream for Harry but in reality it was for their daughter. Not wanting to blame it on his unborn child, he projected it onto his boyfriend to make himself feel better about the situation. That was a fight that caused them not to talk for _weeks_. To this day, Louis will blame it on pregnancy hormones. He's just stubborn, okay? 

It's early in the morning on a Friday. He's sitting in the passenger seat of Anne's car after Harry asked her to go with him to the mall so he could do some shopping for a certain birthday boy, who happens to be turning twenty-seven on the first of February. It’s less than a month away which means his due date is in two weeks. 

It’s a _bit_ of a stressful time. Exciting, if Louis really thinks long and hard about it, but still stressful.

Harry insisted he take someone with him after Louis said he couldn't come. The couple have been arguing a lot the past few days since they're both under extreme stress. Louis hopes that Bubby sticks to the due date so that the season is over before Harry has to leave for the Devils home game in Jersey. He really doesn’t want to be left alone with a newborn.

Considering the change in their schedule caused by the playoffs, means a lot of late nights and long days. Harry is going out of his mind trying to practice and staying focused on the game. Louis is riding a little more on the _I'm so pregnant this baby is about to pop out of me anyday_ side of stressed out. 

Both are pretty understandable.

On top of everything, they're also parenting a four year old devil child. The house is practically humming with nerves and tension.

The argument they had this morning was petty and they haven't talked since Harry left the house for the arena. Even though he gave Harry _amazing_ ‘good luck’ head this morning, letting him fuck his throat which — _you’re welcome, Harry._ Despite it all, the couple _still_ found the energy to argue. Maybe because he's _stubborn,_ but Louis was right in the sense of not wanting Harry to come with him to the mall.

 _"Wait until after the game, we can go together,"_ his boyfriend had suggested as Louis rolled his eyes in annoyance. _"How am I supposed to get you a birthday present with you there?"_

_"Well you're not going alone, I'm asking mom to go with you."_

_"I don't need a babysitter, Harry"_

_"You're fucking pregnant, Louis, and did you forget that paps don't just see Louis Tomlinson in public and think 'Oh I'm not going to harass him until I get a good shot'."_ Louis gave him the look and _"Well?"_ Harry continued _._

Harry did end up asking his mom to go with Louis, which is _fine._ Spending time with Anne is one of his favorite things, due to his own mother living in the states so he doesn't get to see her as often. It's nice to have Anne around. But, he’s still a bit keyed up nonetheless.

The pregnant man is getting antsy and finding it harder everyday to bear the weight of his belly. But, the show must go on. It's harder with Harry being busy with the series games. So, he's doing a lot of parenting by himself, but he's struggling a little. He needs this baby out _soon_.

As Anne slowly maneuvers in and out through the busy traffic of the city, the slushy roads from the snow they got the night before make her drive a little more cautious, they make small talk. Louis tells her about their argument and she reassures him that they'll be okay.

Penelope makes up most of the conversation as she rambles on in the back seat as they drive. Of course she requests one of his songs he wrote about Harry to play (one of the clean ones of course, those were the harder ones to get the girls to sing, but what Louis wants, Louis usually gets).

"Mommy, put on Daddy songs, please." she says in a tone that means _why haven't you put it on yet._

♡

They arrive at the Westfield Shoppingtown mall in the city, with lots of time to look around since Harry's game doesn't start until 7pm. Knowing that, Louis spends a lot of the time browsing the stores trying to find the perfect gift for his boyfriend. He's thinking about getting him a new Fossil watch that he saw on Harry’s browser history last week. Most likely knowing Louis is nosy enough to look through his history and put it there on purpose.

Anne has a hold of Penelope's hand as they walk into Fossil. The two leave Louis to go off on his own to the other side of the store. He looks into the bright cases, seeing the gold and silver watches when a worker comes up to him. 

"Can I help you find something?" the younger girl asks, her plucked eyebrows raised in question. When he lifts his head he sees her eyes widen in shock. 

"Yeah, actually," he starts and pulls out his phone from his coat pocket to pull up a picture of the watch. "I was looking for this watch, it's for my boyfriend."

"For his birthday?" she asks with a huge smile, because of _course_ she knows it's for Harry's birthday. If she recognizes him, she must know who the hockey player is. 

Louis clears his throat. "Yes, do you have it?" He shows her his phone screen once more. She tells him they do and that she'll be back in a second, thanking the gods above that she doesn't make him walk across the store with her because his back is already killing him. 

After only waiting a second he hears, "Mommy, Mommy!" and he looks over his shoulder to see Penelope tugging Anne over to him.

"Yes, darling?" Louis asks, extending a hand out for her to grab as she bounds towards him. He doesn’t trust his knees today to bend down to her height. 

"Nana Anne said she'd get me Pretzel Bites, can I _please_ ?" she begs, holding the "e" for a little _too_ long. Louis smiles down at her as she puts his hands under her chin, grinning up at him. He knows she loves the treat and she gets them almost every time they come to the mall.

"Yes, but no snacks when we get to the rink okay?" he caves because she's just so darn cute.

Anne then steps closer and takes Penny's other hand, "Do you think you'll be alright alone for a few?" she asks him while Penelope hums happily between them.

"Yes, I think I can manage, just don’t tell your son," Louis teases, making the older women laugh, knowing what her son is like.

"Alright, sweet pea, let’s go" Anne prompts his daughter. He agrees to stay in the store until they get back so they don't lose each other in the huge building. 

Just as Anne and Penelope's figures are out of sight the young worker comes back with the watch. "Here it is, I brought over the gold one as well in case you wanted that one instead," she offers, opening both cases to show the watches. 

"I think I'll get the silver, thank you, though." He gives her a soft smile which she returns with a disapproving look. 

"Well, actually I think gold would look better on him _personally..._ " 

Louis' eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. _Did she just…_ "Well, _personally,”_ He mocks her tone. “I think he would like the silver, but thank you _so much_ for the input," Louis snaps back, giving her a tight-lipped smile.

"R-right, of course...I'll go package this, James at the cash register will ring you through." She walks away quickly, knowing she may have overstepped her boundaries. _As she should,_ Louis thinks. _No one tells him what his boyfriend would look good in. Only he does that._

When Louis is done with his purchase and minimal irritation, he stands outside the store and waits for Anne and Penelope to come back so they could go check out a few more stores before they head to Rogers Arena.

Finally done with the big gift for his boyfriend, he feels less stressed. One less thing to worry about. Even though he knows if he got Harry his favorite candy and a card he would be grateful, he deserves to be spoiled just as much. Penny decides last minute she wants to get her father a present as well. She picks out a roll of rainbow hockey tape that he can wrap his stick in. because _"Rainbow means love is equal, right Mommy?"_

How could you not love her?

♡

Harry remembers the first time he ever set foot on ice. He was probably only three years old, skating on his grandparents' frozen pond in their backyard. Being the dead of winter, there was no fear of falling through.

He remembers his grandfather showing him how to properly hold a hockey stick. 

_“Like this.”_ His grandfather fit Harry’s hands over a small hockey stick. _“This’ll even help you balance, see?”_ he said, letting go of him to let him stand on his own skates. The boy wobbled only a bit and shuffled his feet to move a little bit forwards _._

 _“Look poppy, look at me!”_ Harry said excitedly, as his small body glided across the ice. 

_“You got it, my boy!”_ he cheered the excited boy on, who yelled back happily.

He hasn't looked back since.

Before his grandfather passed when he was only fourteen, he told Harry that he should continue playing and work his hardest to go pro. _"You'll amount to something someday Harry, my boy. I just know it"_. 

He never forgot his grandfather's words. Especially when his step dad told him that he would never make it and to _give up on his stupid dream_ to become a professional NHL player. That only made him try harder. 

Now, sixteen years later, here he is. He knows his fourteen year old self wouldn't believe him if he saw him now. He has an arena full of screaming hockey fans ready to watch the sport that changed his life. 

He thinks back to when he got drafted to the Devils. It was hard to choose between the Jersey Devils over the Canucks since they were both offering such a grand opportunity. The Boston Bruins couldn’t even keep him due to the comparison of the other two teams. So, after weighing out his options with the Canucks being close to home, but deciding the Devil's contract was a tad more to his liking. The extra traveling only sucks now considering he has a growing family. But, they manage. Thankfully, he has a supportive boyfriend. 

Harry’s listening to his coach do his speech before they officially hit the ice. This game is the last game before the seventh of the series, the Stanley Cup.

He's sitting on his bench beside one of the defenseman, Ryan. As Harry plays with the clear eye guard of his helmet, smudging his fingers on the plastic, he hears his name.

"— and you, Styles, you keep this team on their feet. No slack, ya hear me?" Harry gives his coach a hard nod. "Now," he starts again, "Every one of you is meant to be here tonight. I'm sick and tired of hearing the bullshit. Now go out there and _take it_." 

He shouldn't have zoned out. He wonders what he missed. 

When Harry hears the siren sounded over the speaker, he starts to feel the adrenaline buzz through his veins. He's standing behind their goalie, the name Blackwood staring back at him as he stares at his teammates jersey. He hears the crowd chanting and cheering. When they are cued to go, the music picks up, blaring through the stadium speakers. They head out onto the ice one by one.

As his skate hits the ice, smoke surrounds him from the machines they use for special effect, and the bright lights almost blind him. The sharp cutting noise fills his ears from his skates pressing into the ice as he pushes off and glides along the sidelines. He raises his gloved fists up, pumping them up and down, making the crowd roar louder. _Too bad it wasn’t a home game for the Devils, the stands would be vibrating._ Suddenly, his eyes catch at a certain spot. Eying the two — soon to be three — reasons why he keeps going and strives to do his best at what he loves. 

Louis and his mom always sit at the bottom row of the stands, where he can always be just an inch closer to him. He catches Louis' gaze soften behind the glass that blocks them. He skates up to them, pressing his face against the glass as Penny squeals and stands up on her mother's knees to place her hands to mirror his. She blows him a huge kiss, which he accepts. 

Louis mouths ‘Good luck, I love you.’ Which makes Harry mirror his smile, knowing that even though his boyfriend is stubborn, he will still always say "I love you".

As the announcer calls for everyone to stand for the national anthem, Harry quickly skates to stand with his team. 

Here goes nothing.

By the time there is twenty minutes left on the clock, the game is tied six to six, and Harry is _fuming._

They just did another face off, and the Canucks overtook them, unfortunately. The opposing center mumbled something under his breath, which sounded an awful lot like "Think you'd let me give that boy of yours a try?"

" _What?"_ Harry barks out in shock, wheeling around just in time to catch the guy’s greasy smirk. Of _course_ that threw Harry off right before the puck was dropped. Harry tried stealing it but failed. He digs his skates down into the ice to pick up speed to shadow behind the center who passes off to the forward on his team. When Harry finally gets the puck, he takes off. One of the forwards on the other team closes in on him. He hooks Harry's stick, lifting it off the ice to try and gain possession of the puck when he fails. Suddenly he hears another chirp. 

"Sure the next ones yours? I would think he probably gets around, huh Styles? Ever wonder if the girl is even yours?" and he's being slammed against the boards. The crowd gasps. 

"The fuck are ya sayin'?" Harry yells at him. He _knows_ what they're doing. He _knows_ that they're trying to get him off the ice because they are tied, but no one brings his kids into it. He shoves the player in the chest with his stick. He hears his coach yell something but he's too angry to listen. 

"You heard me." The guy smirks. "Is it as tight as the guys in the locker room say it is?" And suddenly his gloves and helmet are off before he can even blink.

He gets two punches in before there's blood. He's sitting on top of him, almost getting another in when he's getting pulled off by a referee. The crowd is so loud he can barely hear his own thoughts

"Get in the box, Styles!" he hears his coach scream as the two are seperated.

Fucking penalty box. _Fucking Canucks_. 

He knows a certain blue eyed boy is not going to be happy about this.

Two minutes left on the clock. Ten seconds until his penalty is up. His leg is bouncing with nerves. He's still mad, furious even, but he has to keep going. 

"Skate, Smith, _skate!_ " Harry’s voice sounds hoarse as he yells over his gloved hands banging on the boards. He screams over the crowd at his teammate. He sees the penalty time hit zero and he jumps over the board and calls out, " “Hey Wood! Back on Forward!" Miles gives him an understanding nod as they switch positions. He skates down the ice, bent forward with speed as he catches up to the defence to take the puck, he does a quick power play, slashing the puck to a defence on his own team down the ice. A loud ring sounds over the speakers.

 _Goal_.

The buzzer rings loud in his ear — indicating that times up and they won.

He watches as his teammates pile together and celebrate their victory. He joins in jumping on their backs, cheering. This means they are going to Jersey for the last game. After winning the first game and the third game of the playoffs, making it an even tie of wins between the Devils and the Canucks, the Devils will now have a home game and possibly win the Stanley Cup. He can't bring himself to let his smile hit his eyes, knowing he's going to be in absolute shit when he gets home.

And he was right. They drove home in absolute silence. The bruise on Harry’s cheek throbs and he wishes Louis would kiss his cut lips, but knows that isn’t going to happen. The tight set of Louis’ shoulders and the dark look he casts out the window as he avoids Harry’s eye hurts more, anyway.

♡

Harry’s slowly sipping a cup of water in the dimly lit kitchen, the glow from the stove being the only source of light, when Louis enters. He had told him he was putting Penelope to bed before they talked. His arms are crossed, resting adorably on his belly. Harry wants to lean down and kiss it. Kiss _him_.

Before Harry can say anything Louis narrows his eyes at him. Here he goes.

"What the _fuck_ were you thinking?" 

Harry sets his cup down and walks over to him before starting, "I know, I can explain–"

"Harry, what the fuck was that? You know I hate when you fight on the ice, it's so unlike you, especially with your daughter there watching. They put it on the big screen and everything you know?" He sounds disappointed. All Harry wants to do is hug him.

He runs a ringed hand through his damp hair. It’s still sweaty. He didn’t even stop to have a shower after the game, just wanting to get home and leave the arena. "I know, I just— He was fucking pissing me off, Lou," he tries to explain but Louis gives him that look.

"Oh, grow the fuck up, Harry." He un-crosses his arms, scoffing, "This isn't minor hockey, anymore. You made Pen really upset."

Harry clenches his jaw. He wants to tell his boyfriend what made him so angry (and apologize to his daughter), but he knows it'll upset him more than the actual situation at hand. He knows all about Louis’ time growing up in the media’s eye, knows all the nasty shit Louis has endured being said about him. But what makes him more mad is that he can't even defend himself and he's being told to grow up.

"Don't fucking start," he grits out. He's really not in the mood.

" _Oh?_ You're not in the mood?'' Did he say that out loud? "Sleep on the fucking couch then." Louis steps back, putting a hand on his curvy hip. Why does he have to look so hot when he's mad? "Come to bed when you're in the mood to discuss this like a fucking adult." And he turns on his heel, obviously tired and not in the mindset to deal with Harry. Which he gets. But _fuck_ , he really just wanted to sink into bed and have a cuddle and possibly victory sex...

"You're being fucking dramatic, Louis." And the noise that he heard from the stairs was not good..

"Fuck off, Harry!" he yells back in annoyance. Five more stomps up the steps and he hears their bedroom door slam shut.

Maybe he should've kept his mouth shut. Five Years with Louis and he still hasn’t learned that lesson. 

Harry thinks he's dreaming when he comes to suddenly from his deep slumber. He feels a small poke on his cheek. He brings his hand up to brush it away. Seconds later he feels it again but this time he hears a quiet whisper. 

"Daddy?"

He opens his eyes to see Penelope standing level with his head at the end of their sectional couch. He stretches his arms and rubs his eyes. "What's wrong, love?" he asks, sleep filling his voice.

"Um, why you sleepin’ on the couch? Bad dreams?” She asks, a small crease in her eyebrow forms. 

“Uh, I came down to get a snack and fell asleep here…why are you awake?” He tries diverting the conversation when she speaks up again.

“Oh! Mommy was yellin’," she says nonchalantly with a shrug, pulling at her bottom lip, a habit she unfortunately picked up from him.

And... _wait_.

"Yelling?" He sits up so fast he almost feels like he got whiplash. As if on cue he hears it.

"Harry _fucking_ Styles!" Yep, that was from their room.

Harry jumps up, skipping ninety percent of their steps, he pushes open their bedroom door to see Louis sitting in the middle of the king size, blankets are thrown off of him and _fuck._

He's sitting in a pool of what looks like water. He hopes he spilt his cup of water and it's not what he accidently thinks out loud. 

"Are you fucking stupid?! It's not _that_ type of water you absolute _knob!_ " Louis screams because, yeah, his water fucking broke. Both men hear a small, _“Um, that was a bad word.”_ But they choose to ignore due to the more pressing situation at hand. Harry rushes over to grab Louis' waist to help him stand. 

"How did you not know?" he asks in disbelief as Louis waddles over to his dresser to get a change of clothes. 

"I thought–" he winces holding his stomach, most likely feeling a contraction, "–thought it was just cramps. I don't know, okay?" Louis says, obviously upset. Then Harry sees Penny walk over to Louis and try and hold his hand to comfort him. 

"Mommy pee the bed?" she asks innocently. Harry can't help but snort which makes Louis give him a death glare.

"I will tear that stupid smirk right off your furry little mouth," he threatens under his breath so only Harry can hear. It makes his moustache tickle with the thought.

"Sorry, no honey. Bubby's coming," Harry says quickly, going to wrap an arm around his waist for support as he walks to the bathroom to shower quickly. 

"What!" Penelope gasps, reaching up to cover her mouth in shock. _The drama in this house is unbelievable._

"Are you sure you can shower? Should we go to the hospital now?" Harry asks, turning the water on warm while Louis strips his soaked clothes. 

"I'm fine, they're far enough apart we have time," he explains to Harry, squeezing his hand as another wave of pain passes through him.

After Louis is freshly showered and hospital ready, they both change into appropriate clothing. Harry makes sure to put on his blue truckers hat that has _if you ain't a fisherman, you ain't shit_ printed on it to hold back his hair out of his eyes. He remembers when he came home after buying it and Louis went on for days about much he looked like _such a Dad_ . He made sure to fuck him hard that night and show him that he's a _fucking DILF_ not just a _Dad_. 

He knows Louis’ will also tease him forever if they get a picture with their newborn while Harry wears the silly hat.

Harry helped him downstairs after quickly grabbing the hospital bag from the nursery. He remembers the day they picked out the color. Oh, what a fight that was. It's pastel yellow...Louis won, _of course_. He then bundles Penny up in her winter coat, still in her Cookie Monster PJs — Louis’ mom had sent them out to her for Christmas, and she absolutely loves them — as Louis slips on his coat as well. Harry is on the last button on Penny’s coat when he hears a frustrated grunt. He turns on his bent knees and sees Louis holding out a socked foot towards him. 

“Does someone need help putting their shoes on?” he coos up at him, teasing his voice. Louis glares down, his belly blocking almost his whole face.

“Do you want a kick in the fucking nuts? That hat looks stupid, by the way,” Louis warns with a knowing smirk, adding the last part to try and hurt his feelings, which just makes Harry laugh. Penelope gasps loudly at that.

“Another bad word Mommy!” 

Harry gasps after her. “You’re so right, Pen,” he agrees, grabbing one of Louis' boots and slipping it on his foot, doing the same with the other. Louis uses his head to hold himself steady. The shit he allows that man to do.

Finally, getting seated in the car, Harry pipes up as they pull out on the driveway. "Are we okay? I’m sorry, babe.” He gives a quick look over at Louis who's looking down, rubbing his belly soothingly. “You know how I get and it was wrong but I don’t like us to fight, especially with Bubby on the way." Harry explains himself, turning down the road towards their local hospital. He glances at the clock on the dash — it’s just after three in the morning.

"Yes H, I know,” the younger man sighs knowingly. “I just worry and don't want you to get hurt, alright? We all love you so much," Louis says quietly, looking over at him as he looks at the highway ahead. He reaches over and pulls one of Louis' soft hands up to his mouth to kiss his knuckles.

"I love you." he answers, Louis mirrors his smile.

Yeah, they'll be okay.

♡

Before they arrive, Harry calls over the car speaker to tell them they're on the way and that Louis had gone into labour early. They tell him to come right in when they get there. He also calls his mom and Louis’ mom, as well. Anne says she’ll be there later in the morning, when the sun is actually up. Louis’ mom Sarah asks them to Facetime her when the baby comes so she can see her new grandbaby, which they obviously agree to do so. 

The nurses rushed over and put Louis in a wheelchair when they arrived. Penny begs to be carried so Harry holds her in one arm while his free hand holds Louis’ while they wheel him down to his room for surgery. On the drive there, his contractions got worse which scared Harry, not wanting the baby to drop lower then they should. He remembers this being less scary when Penelope was born. Maybe it was because she was on time for her due date and not two weeks early. It worries him but he doesn't show it for the sake of Louis. 

Penelope is leaning her head on his shoulder as he plays with her curls. She's munching on a pack of Graham Teddy Bear crackers to keep her occupied. He twirls his finger in one of the ringlets, staring at the floor as he waits outside the surgery room for the doctor to give him the okay to go in. They are doing the pre-prep for Louis' cesarean birth. He wants to go in before they put him under so he could comfort him but they asked him to stay out this time. One of the nurses comes up to him before she enters and gives him a reassuring smile. "He'll be alright, Mr. Styles." She turns to Penelope, adding a good-natured, "And aren't you just adorable! I remember when you were a baby!"

Penelope giggles shyly into her father’s neck.

"Say thank you, Pen," Harry instructs her, bouncing her slightly on his hip.

"Thank you," she whispers tiredly. 

The nurse smiles. "Alright, you should be able to go in now." She opens the door for them. Harry keeps Penelope in his arms, knowing she's too tired to walk. He walks over to his boyfriend whose lower half is covered by the medical sheet, so they can't see the graphic details .

"Mommy, you okay?" Penny asks worriedly, looking down at her mother. Louis gives her a dopey smile, reaching a hand up indicating for her to hold it. She reaches out and grabs Louis'.

"Yes, Bubby's coming, remember?" Louis says adoradly. Ready to have two babies to hold, Finally.

"Bubby hurting you?" she asks angrily, her eyebrows furrow with distaste, looking around the hospital room. Harry soothes her back, using his free hand to run through Louis' hair.

"No, not at all, Pen," Harry tells her. "They’re taking Bubby out of Mommy's tummy so we can meet them."

"Oh..." she says, chewing on another cracker. "Graham, Mommy?" She politely holds out a small graham cracker bear for Louis to eat. 

"No, my love, it's okay. Thank you though, that is very sweet of you," he rambles, obviously feeling the pain medication now. 

When Louis starts getting stronger contractions around thirty minutes later, the doctor tells them that they are going to start the C-section. A nurse kindly walks over and offers to take Penelope away from the scene. She thankfully complies being promised colouring books and hanging out with a nurse. 

Fifty-five minutes later Bubby is born. A _beautiful_ baby boy. Harry was in tears when he heard the first cries of his son. The nurses quickly clean him up before handing him over to the parents. The feeling of seeing your baby is something Harry cannot describe. He watches Louis sob while holding the wailing baby in his arms. Harry leans down kissing Louis' forehead and gently runs a finger over the pink cheek of his son. 

♡

Hours pass, Louis is stitched up perfectly. Thankfully there were no complications and he had a very successful birth. And a very healthy baby boy he adds. The hospital room is quiet as the new parents are cuddled up together with their new born in the small hospital bed. 

"Have you decided on a name?" The nurse asks as she brings in a very tired looking Penelope. She rushes over to the side of the bed and reaches up her arms for Harry to pick her up. He reaches down and picks her up under her arms, effortlessly placing her beside them.

"Wyatt," Louis says, not taking his eyes off his baby. He has finally stopped his cry, just small whimpers leave him, his cheeks blotchy red and his almost full head of black hair being hidden from his new born baby hat. 

"Graham?" Penelope pipes up, Harry turns to give her a look and she's holding out a Graham Teddy towards him. He laughs accepting it and plopping it in his mouth.

"Wyatt Graham Styles," Harry says, Louis' head shoots up to give him a look. and Penelope squeals with enjoyment.

"I helped pick Bubby's name!?" she asks her parents who give each other smiles. She scoots up closer to her mother to stare at her new sibling. She plants a soft kiss on his head.

"Yes, of course you did!" Louis says reaching over and pushing a stray curl from her eyes.

"I love Bubby Wyatt Graham." Penny smiles and pats her new brother's small head, Louis feels his small body shifts in Louis arms,

and yeah, they’ll _definitely_ be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> eeeee!!! BUBBY IS HEREEEE :D 
> 
> leave a comment and kudos if you are enjoying and want me to continue!! 
> 
> i hope in this part i explained a lot more in depth of their relationship and how the logistics of harry living in van but being on the Devils team works... i know it was probably confusing but i hope i did it justice in the explanation! if you have any more questions please let me know. my twitter is @adoreyouiarry
> 
> pls drink water and stay safe!


End file.
